


technical terms

by problematiquedrabbles (problematiquefave)



Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 20:38:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15804156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematiquefave/pseuds/problematiquedrabbles
Summary: Isaac's friend suck.prompt: banish





	technical terms

He’s been banished from Derek’s apartment. Well, the technical term would be ‘sexiled’ but that’s not something Isaac wants to think about.  _Ever_. So he’s been banished, left to wander the darkened streets, where any manner of things could get him. It’s Beacon Hills, after all.

(It’s going to be exhaustion. He’s a long day, okay? And he would really like to curl up in bed and sleep but  _no_.)

Hands in his pockets, he fingers the smooth edge of his phone. He’s tried to the usual suspects already. Busy. Every single one of them.

He has the best friends.


End file.
